A Walk In The Park
by Swat56
Summary: Isabella Swan Bella moves to Forks where she is quickly befriended by Alice Cullen and her family. Everyone except Edward Cullen, the Playboy on Campus.Can they stay away? Or will their tempers get the best of them? Find out! AH.


**A Walk in the Park**

**So basically this is my first story on Fanfiction and well****…****I****'****m nervous. This is the first chapter and if you guys like it then I will gladly submit more. All characters are human.  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. :]**

Bella's POV:

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the misting rain. I was already craving the warmth of my truck but I walked on. Today was my first day at Forks High School and I was not looking forward to it.

My Dad Charlie had convinced me to let my mother enjoy married life for a while and spend time with him. Since I could see how much it killed her to be away from Phil I agreed with good grace.

Now, I was regretting my decision. The rain pelted down angrily as if willing me back to Phoenix. I had forgotten how often it rained in this densely populated town.

I finally made it into the cover of what looked like the main office, though its size could have made it the bathroom in my old school.

"Good Morning dear, how may I help you?"

An elderly woman greeted me from behind a desk.

"Um, Hi. Yeah, My name is Isabella Swan and I'm here to pick up my schedules."

The women looked at me, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"OH! You're Chief Swan's daughter aren't you?"

I groaned internally, when I arrived I hadn't realized just how excited Charlie could get. Apparently, the whole town had been subject to the news I was coming.

"Yes, do you have my schedule?"

She looked around and her eyes rested on a mountain of papers next to the telephone. She rifled through them where she pulled out a map and what looked like a schedule.

"Here you go dear, enjoy your first day!"

I thanked her and left, eager to get this day of torture over and done with. My first class was English and I headed back out into the pouring rain. I ran to "Building 1." When I got in I shook the water off my newly acquired rain jacket and walked in.

Apparently, I was early since the only person in the room was a girl with short spiky hair. Her skin was pale like mine and she had a pixie like face. Her delicate features twisted in confusion when she spotted me.

"Hey! Are you new here?"

I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her

"Yeah, today is my first day. My name is Bella Swan."

"Alice Cullen. How are you enjoying Forks?"

I looked outside the window, a frown on my face. Alice looked at me and could see my expression. She laughed.

"Weather doesn't suit well with you does it? I'm sure you will get used to it soon."

I wrinkled my nose and she laughed again. By then, students had been filling in and the teacher walked in.

I walked over and was told to return back to my seat since that was apparently the only available one.

Alice turned toward me and giggled.

"You know, I have a feeling you and I are going to be best friends."

* * *

Alice walked me through my classes. It turned out that we seemed to have almost every one together, every class except for Biology. I walked to Biology by myself and on the way I passed a girl who's lips seemed to be glued to a boy's.

I couldn't see his face but his hair was a startling shade of bronze. It was a color that I had never seen before.

I walked past them and into the room where the teacher directed me to a lab table near the front. I sat down and that's when he walked in.

The boy with the bronze hair was officially the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had a straight jaw and eyes that were a vivid green. They reminded me of emeralds that reflect the sunlight. He had one of those perfect noses and his arms were lean but muscular.

He walked over to my table and sat down. He looked at me and asked in a bored voice.

"Who are you and what are doing at my table?"

I always had a short temper and his voice did not help this. I bristled at his tone.

"I was told to sit here, is that a problem?"

I asked in an equally cold tone.

He looked at me now, with surprise on his face. As if I dared talk back to him. By now the teacher had started the lecture and I turned my back to him and listened. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
